


Hurt, Romance, Friendship

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Bully Butters, Bully Pip, I think I had issues at 16..., Jock Cartman, M/M, Name Calling, Nerd Kyle, Swearing, abused Craig, change, jock Stan, rich kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change happens over time, and Craig just wasn't ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend wrote this fic back in 2010, and thought i would update it :)  
> And there's a lot of mistakes and errors, I'm trying to fix it up, but I might miss some!

-Craig's prov-

I knew that change happens over time. But in the time of the end of year 7 to the start of 10, I didn't think that the changes would be so dramatic. Everyone has changed so much.

Firstly theres Kenny, to start, nothing seemed to have changed much, he was still the un-clear speaking, hoody wearing boy he was in primary school and the start of high school. But during the year 9 holidays, everything came up good for him. during those holidays, Kenny's parents were lucky enough to win the lottery. Well, I guess you can see where I'm going with this but for the ones that don't, HIS FUCKING RICH!

Kyle is still a nerd... no suprise there. he's the one with the highest grades in our school which is probably the best achivement this town has ever seen. He had a chance to go up a couple of years when we were in year 7 but he didn't take it because he said he didn't wont to leave his friends, if you ask me, he just didn't want to leave Stan.

Stan and Cartman both became jocks in year 7, the only bad thing about that is that i can't call cartman a 'fat ass' anymore because his not, thats right, he finally got rid of the baby fat.

Next, theres Pip and Butters, these 2 are the ones that shocked me the most when it came to change.

Firstly: you got Pip the sweet, British boy you knew when we were 8 is now the school bully. The stuff we said and did to him finally made him crack.  
Then there's Butters the little boy that listened to his parents has finally rebelled! He is now un-groundable. All i have to say to him is good for you!

Clyde and Token have not changed at ALL, same style, same personality, same EVERYTHING!

Who else is there? Theres Bebe one word to discribe her? SLUT! Oh, and theres Wendy she moved to Scottsdale back in year 7 because she kept bashing Cartman. Stan was upset to hear about this at first, but now he wishes she would leave him alone. He now regrets giving her the idea of getting a mobile.

Lastly, we have Tweek. He's still his old self, but with less twitching. he doesn't drink as much coffee anymore, but he still drinks alot of it. He cleaned himself up a bit and even started to brush his hair but i do miss the spike look...But thats not the point.

Now that's over with... Let's get started!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are all you guys coming to my party tomorrow?" Kenny yelled over the top of the lunch table

"Yeah I'm in dude." Clyde said eagerly.

"Yeah have nothing else better to do. Wendy keeps texting me, Man!" Stan rolled his eyes.

I wasnt sitting with them, but Kenny called out to me and asked if I too was going to the party.

"Yeah i see why not." I smiled.

"Sweeeet."

"I don't know, dude..." Token said in a quiet voice.

"You gotta go, Token, we need a black guy there." Cartman, the racist prick said.

"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle was always yelling at Cartman.

"You can't call me that, I'm not fat anymore."

"Yeah, but i still can."

"Stupid j-"

"ANYWAY!" Kenny interupted.

I saw Cartman look over to Tweek. He didnt really seem to be interested in what was going on. But when cartman asked if he was going, it came to him as a shock.

"I umm I-I don't think so." Tweek said nervously.

"Dude? Why not?" It looked as if Kenny was about to cry.

 

"Because his a fag and scared of girls." laughed Cartman.

"W-what? GA! Thats not true!" Tweek objected.

"You're such a fag, Tweek."

From where I was sitting I could see Tweek was in a very awkward situation, so i thought why not help him.

"Leave him alone fatass."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Cartman, shut-up, Craig, are you able to bring the grog?" Kenny smiled up at me.  
"Sure, dude." I replied.

Tweek seemed to be happy that i help him, Kenny seemed happy that everyone seemed to be going and Cartman had the shits because Kenny told him to shut up, and the thought of that, made me laugh.

*bell rings*

Everyone started to head to class, I started to walk but turned around to realise Tweek was still sitting down at the table, it seemed like something was bothering him. So i walked over...

"Tweek, are you alright?"

"Fine"

"Okay, well the bell went"

"Yeah i know"  
"Well you goin to Kenny's party?"  
" I don't know probley not?"  
"Why not?"  
"B-because I'll be alone, and its too much pressure."  
"Whats soo much pressure about that?"  
"It just is!"  
With that Tweek walked away from me and headed to class.

It was last period and we were in english. I was talking to Token and Clyde, when i realised Tweek wasnt there. I asked Clyde and Token if they knew where he was.

"I got no idea where he is." Token replied

"I havent seen him since lunch." Clyde looked at me confused.

Just as i was about to reply, Tweek walked through the door looking at the ground, arms crossed and sad? he didn't sit next to me where he always does he sat at the front by himself. What the? I kept staring at him. what was bothering him soo much? I really wanted, no needed to know what was wrong, he is my best friend after all. He turned around and looked our way. I gave him a sympothetic smile n he gave a sad fake smile while looking at the ground. I sighed turning the heads of token and Clyde. I just smiled at them as they raised a eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Uhh dude, are you alright there?" worry was written all over Token's face.

Why did he say that like he was concerned all i did was smile...DARN IT!

"Umm yeah fine." I tried to sound casual...failed miserably.

"Since when does he smile?" I heard Clyde whisper to Token.

"I can hear you, you know right?" I raised my eyebrows at the two losers.

"Ohh" Clyde smiled and gives a nervious laugh.

We stopped talking and turned to the front where the teacher was trying to talk about verbs and adverbs.  
I turned my head to the right to look at Tweek, I signed and wrote for the rest of the period.

*bell rings*

It was FINALLY time to go home so I started walking to the front gates then I heard someone, it sounding like sniffling? I followed where it was coming from and I found..  
"TWEEK! Whats wrong?"  
"GA! Ohh Craig, What are you doing here?"  
"I can ask you the same thing why are you crying?"  
"Ohh its just...nothing"  
"Ohh umm okay then wanna come over?"  
"Now?"  
"Sure, dude something wrong?"  
"No. i was just uh-nothing- sure."  
"GREAT! lets go"

As we walked through the door there she was the one person who ruins EVERYTHING for me, Ruby Tucker! My little sister she flips us off and smirks. I return the favour. A good flip of the old bird. haha family traditions.

"RUBY! Go away! MUM, get rid of Ruby!" I yelled, annouyed at my sister. 

 

"Come on hunni leave your grumpy brother alone. You know what his like when he has friends over, how was your day sweetie?" My mum smiled at me.

I hate when my mother talks to me when i have friends over its so embarrassing.

Tweek nudges me with his elbow.  
"Be nice, answer your mother" He whispered to me.

"Fine, Mother! How was yours?" I tried to sound like i wasn't yelling at the old women.

My mothers eyes seem to glow when i asked how her day was, man this women needs some friends.

..memo to self..hook mum up with a friend.

I love my mother and my sister as much as it seems. But I do very much hate my father he is a stupid alcoholic prick who deserves to be hit. For 16 years he has abused me physically. I often go to school with bruises of my face or a hand print the size of pluto. My father is the worse person I know. I hate him, I'm scared of him, and I'm scared to talk to him. So when he happen to walk through the door I did something i'd regret. i grabbed Tweek's hand. I felt him tense but i held tighter and he seemed to relax. 

I didn't mean to but its a natural thing to do when my father comes into sight, I just get nervous.

"Umm we-we are going to my r-room." I stuttered as my dad glared at me.

Still shaking and holding tweeks hand, I dragged him to my room. I walk up the stairs and shut the door behind us. Taking a steady breath I back away from the door.

Tweek looks at me in the eyes and tells me everything is going to be okay, I give him a smile but then all of a sudden my bed room door flies open and there stands my dad with a bottle of port in his hand. I flinch and let go of Tweek's hand.

"Mr. Tweak, I think its time for you to go home now." My dad smiled at Tweek, pretending he was innocent.

I quickly grab Tweeks hand again and whisper to him not to leave but he slips his hand out of mine and says bye, leaving me alone with my dad. 

I watched Tweek walk out my bedroom door, I run over to the window where I see him walking to the curb. I feel a lump forming in my throat, and I swallow hard, turning around to see my dad standing right infront of me, the bedroom door shut n locked. 

He walks over to my stereo and the first song that came on was 'tell me why - taylor swift' I start to back up in the corner of my bed and my dad turns to me smirking.

I start to cry and all he does is laugh.

'I took a chance, I took a shot And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not You took a swing, I took it hard And down here from the ground I see who you are'


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home the next day from school, it was quiet, a little too quiet.

So I searched the kitchen...no one. Knocked of the bathroom door...no one. I walked into the lounge room and saw my dad sitting in the armchair, in the dark, listening to old music.

"Where-wheres mum?" I asked nerviously.  
"Gone." he replied.  
"Where's R-Ruby?"  
"Gone."

That was all I needed to hear, so I walked to my room, making sure i locked the door behind me. 

Thats when I thought there is no way on earth I'm staying here with him, so I packed the clothes I would need. 

"SHIT I NEED THE GROG FOR KENNYS PARTY IN (looking at my watch) 2 HOURS!" I realised with a groan. 

I grab my bag and what I'm leaving with, running to the cellar where all dad's grog is stashed. I start filling the empty space in my bag, quickly but quietly to make sure my father didn't hear. 

I make my way up the stairs, walking towards the front door. 

As I grab the nob I heard a voice behind me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Dad said in an angry tone. 

Without looking at him I replied,  
"I'm going to Kenny's place for the night."

Dad walks infront of me, back handing me in the face. 

I could feel tears stinging my eyes but I didn't cry. 

"Look at me when I talk to you, you better be going to Kenny and not going to see that stupid fag of yours. 

'Daddy said stay away from juliet'

I knew what he was talkin about, I knew he was talking about Tweek. And that gave me the idea he saw me and Tweek holding hands  
"Now get the fuck out of my sight."

I walk out the door and tears started to run down my face, i started my 5 minute walk to Kenny's place.

'Don't answer any calls from your parents because dad will be bitching about his missing grog.' I reassured myself.

I arrive at Kenny's place, knocking rapidly. When he opened the door the look on his face was priceless.

"What's wrong McCormick? Looks like you seen a ghost." I smirk at his reaction

"Are you alright?" Kenny stepped closer.

I give him a nervous laugh and nod inviting myself in sliding past the blonde. 

I see Token and Clyde getting food and cups out, they don't seem to notice me. 

I hand Kenny the alcohol that I had in my bag and asked if i could dump my stuff in his room.   
"Sure dude." Kenny still seemed concerned.

I head upstairs, hearing the door downstairs fly open and hearing THAT annoying voice.   
"WOOOOOOO! PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cartman.   
"Poopsikans!" Liane calls from the front door.  
"Ohh god! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"  
Liane kisses Cartman on the forehead

"Have a good night, poopsikans."

We all wet our selves laughing, my laugh seem to get the attention of Token and Clyde who didn't know i was there till just now.  
"Hey, Craig when did u get he-what happened to-" I cut Token off.  
"Nothing." I groan, walking away so I don't have to hear this for the 50th time since it happened. Sure it got worse but what can ya do?

Before I knew it 2 hours had passed easily and everyone started showing up. Then in walked that beautiful blonde...

"TWEEK!" I yelled!  
He walked in holding one arm and walked over to me.  
"I-I just thought I'd tell you that your dad is walking this way." He said with a concerned frown. 

My heart stopped, my breathing stopped and thats when I zoned out, I'm sure I was pale, i felt sick to the stomach.

"Umm..haha..what? My dad? Are you sure?"  
"Big scary guy with port? yeah Craig I know your dad!"  
"Aw shit. You need to hide me! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

Tweek drags me to hide in a nearby closet, we sit crouched down when the music stops and I hear my dad talking, I hear the most annouying voice in the world...Cartman's.

"He probley went with that pussie fag!"

I couldn't really make out what was happening but I could make out alot of swears and then the front door slammed shut. 

I was holding onto Tweek really tight, I could feel his breath on my lips. Then the cupboard door opens and Stan's and Kyle's fave came into view.

"Dude I told you he will be in the cupboard thats the first place you hide." Stan stood at the door grinning.

"Damn! I just lost myself 5 bucks." Kyle said slamming 5 dollars into Stan's hand.  
They walk away.  
I look out of the open door to make sure my dad wasnt around  
"Dude stay here, I'm gonna get my stuff." I told Tweek.

"Why do i have to stay here?"  
"Cause if my dad shows up i'd rather him get me, not you." With that I smile at him and close the closet door. 

In Kenny's room was Kenny and Butters doing...doing I'm not going there, why Butters?

"Hey, dude 'sup?" Kenny acted like i hadn't interupted anything, just talking to me casually.

"I'm getting my stuff." I replied, trying not to look t the scene.  
"Leaving already?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." And pretty darn disturbed too.

I grabbed my cloths and got the hell outa that room. I walk to the closet to find Tweek with a bored expression on his face. 

We walked outside into the cold winter air when I spoke up.

"Can I stay at your place, please? I got kicked out and I have nowhere to stay."  
I realised I didn't exactly plan this out.

"Sure! Of course! I wouldn't just make you stay on the side of the road, You know!"

When we arrived at Tweek's, his mum was up knitting and watching TV, his dad was away on busness, something about coffee, of course. 

His mum saw me and gasped. I guess that would have been by my reaction too. Tweek walked over to his mum and whispered to her, she smiled at me and nodded to her son but was still looking at me, Tweek hugged and kissed her.

"Goodnight mum" Tweek said to his mum is a cheery voice.  
"Goodnight hunni, goodnight Craig."  
"Night Mrs. Tweak" I smiled.  
I walked upstairs on the heels of Tweek. He took me to the spare room.  
"This is where you will be staying." Tweek said to me.  
"Thanks again, Tweek."  
"Sure, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay, just come into my room." He left, leaving me alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 2 hours after we came back from the party when I decided to go to Tweek's room. 

There were no lights on in the house, and the floor boards creaked as I walked into Tweek's room.

"Tweekers? You awake?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, of course, come in."  
Tweek turns on his side lamp, patting the empty spot beside him. 

I sit down and look around into a tall mirror, I turn back to Tweek who wore a worried expression.

"Here, lay down." He moves over and makes room on his bed.

His bed is soooo warm. He then turns off the lamp and lays down.

"Whats wrong?" Tweek asked me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it is 3 in the morning, you should be sleeping, Craig."  
"Ohh yeah, Idon't sleep much, so I got use to it."  
"Ohh why is that?"  
"My father."  
"Ohh, I'm sorry." He whispered. 

I think about everything my father has ever done to me and i feel hot tears run down my face. I sniffle trying to hold snot from dripping down my face.

"Craig!" Tweek yells in surprise and shock.  
"I'm sorry," Still crying, Tweek hugs me and pulls my head into his chest.

I lie there on Tweek's chest, crying my eyes out, listening to his heart beat until I fall sleep.

I wake up the next morning to someone petting my head. I look up to see Tweek looking at me smiling.

"Goodmorning. Have a nice sleep?" Tweek asks me with a smile.  
"Hey. Yeah what about you?"  
"I didn't, I was too worried about you, you kept making funny noises and I didn't wanna wake you up or anything."  
"Ohh. whats the time?"  
"10.30"  
"10:30? I never sleep this late. I'm always up before 8:30 on the weekends!"  
Tweek just stared down at me and smiled. 

My god i love his smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tweek asked me.  
"Starks pond?" I answer back, wondering if he'd freak out about the place or say 'sure why not'  
"Sure now get up."  
We stayed in bed for about 20 minutes longer, just talking. 

But eventually we got up, had breakfast. We had a shower (not together) then we left out the doors on our way to starks pond. Well we had to stop at harbacks. Tweekers loves his coffee. 

When we arrived at the pond, it was already quarter to 12. We sat on a bench and talked for hours! about anything. 

It soon begun to get dark so we headed back to Tweek's place. When we got home Mrs. Tweak was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Oo, hello boys, how was your day?" she says innocently and sweet.  
"Fine." Tweek smiled.  
"Yeah it was good, thank you." I replied.  
"Well that is good to hear. dinner will be ready in an hour, get cleaned up and come back down stairs."  
We walked into Tweek's room.  
"Do you want a shower first?" he asked me.

"Sure dude. Thanks."  
"Do you want a clean towl or are you just gonna use the same one you used this morning?"  
"Narr i will just use the same one."  
"alright then, suit yourself."

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. The bathroom was small, it had a shower in the bath, a nice stone bench and basin, and a toliet. It was umm normal just an ordanary toilet. 

When I got dressed and walked out and into Tweeks room. he was asleep listening to my ipod, I walk over and look at what song he was listning to 'every second - a change of pace' man! that song reminded me SOO much of my dad 

'All these tears and pain silent but screaming out every name we ever loved, and i remember every second, every moment, this can't last forever.'

The next morning was sunday and I woke up from Tweek trying to step over me. I roll over and he falls on me, both his legs on either side of my hips. He quickly rolls off and blushes. I smiled at him. He was so-so-awesome?

"S-Sorry," he apologised.  
"Haha don't be."  
"Have a good sleep?"  
"Yeah actually I did, what about you?"  
"Yeah, it was good." He nodded. 

I got outa bed and we went downstairs where breakfast was waiting. After breakfast we played zelda and soul calibur II all day. I chose Kilik nearly every time. And won majority of the time. 

"Time to get cleaned up boys." Mrs. Tweak said from the open door.  
"Sure mum."  
"Sure thing Mrs Tweak."  
Mrs Tweak smiles at us and walked away. So the after noon and night fell the same as the night before.

"Boys, wake up, boys. Its time to get up. You boys have school today." Mrs Tweak bangs on the bedroom door.  
"GAA! TOO MUCH PRESURE!"  
"What is?"  
"School"  
"Cmon dude, get up and lets leave early and walk to school?"

Well, Tweek agreed and when we were ready we walked to school, on our way we had to pass the bus stop. 

The one that Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Fatass, Tweek and I get on at. Token doesn't, he's "to good" to catch a bus, he gets to school by limo, atlease Kenny had decency to ride the bus with us. 

Kyle and Stan smile at us and wave. Fatass laughs, not sure what about tho. Kenny was reading porn...like always, Clyde was pouting haha probably because Tweek and i aren't catching the bus. We walked passed smiling.

Tweek struggled to keep up with me. But I didn't slow down. 

We arrived at school earlier then planed. The day was crap and boring. Nothing interesting happned. Was a downer of a day. 

As me and Tweek were walking down the path to the gates, we were stopped by Cartman  
"look who it is! Fancy seeing the two fags here! fags fags fags fags fags fags fags!" He yelled in mine and Tweeks face "SHUTUP CARTMAN! You fucking asshole."  
Kyle, Stan, Tweek and I were in a circle.

Tweek didnt say anything. he blushed? HE BLUSHED? WTF!  
"Dude, Cartman, cut it out!" Kyle tried making peace.  
"GA! wheres Kenny?" Tweek said trying to change the subject.

"Over there." Stan pointed in the direction, without a care.  
Tweek and I turn around to find a sqished body on the side of the bus. 

Some kids were in shock, some were sobbing. Eh, they'll get use to it..

"Oh, I've never seen that type of death before..." Tweek said with an interested tone.  
"Yeah but he deserved to die. wanna know why?" Cartman asked us.  
"why?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.  
He came close to my ear and whispered..  
"Because all fag deserve to die."  
I glared at him hard n grittet my teeth. I punched him in the nose and walked away. 

Tweek followed me, we got to his house, he was atlease 2 feet behind me. I walked up to Tweek's room and slammed it behind me causing Tweek to gasp at the sudden door coming towards his face. 

He opened the door to me packing everything I own into my bags.  
"Craig? What-where are you going?"  
He sat on his bed as I picked all my clothes and toiletries.

I walked to the door, opening it. He grabbed my arm, turning me around.

"GAA! Craig! Where are you going? Is this about Cartman? It's not that big of a deal."

NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? WHAT IS HE THINKING!  
"No Tweek this is a big deal, because I'm not a fag like you."  
I turned around slamming the door behind me. 

As I walked out of the room I felt tears prick my eyes. I walked down stairs.  
"Hey Craig, hunni are you alright? Where are you going?" Mrs. Tweak asks with concern.

"I'm fine, ma'am, thanks for letting me stay here."  
I walked out the door, tears roll down my face as I walked down the road. I walked to Kenny's place.


	5. Chapter 5

I knocked on the door and Kevin answered.  
"Is kenny home?" I asked, hoping Kenny had come back to life already  
"Sure, come in." He said, stepping aside.

I followed him inside. Thank god, the miricals of Kenny dying and coming back

"He's in his bedroom." Kevin said.  
"Thank you."

I walked up the stairs, tears still running down my face. But when I reached the door I heard Kenny talking to someone.  
"Now come on he wont go far, trust me, he will turn up, I know he will. He wont leave you, you know that right? Yeah he does like you. I know because I can see it, I can read people hell easy, like a book." I heard Kenny speak.  
I knock on the door.  
Kenny opens the door smiling, he sees me and his smile disapears.  
"Okay Tweek, I gotta go I'll call you back. bye." He hung the phone up and gave me a hug.

"Dude, whats wrong?"  
He said wipping my tears away with his thumbs. I burst out crying.  
"I cant do it." I said in between sobs.

Still hugging me he rocked me gently. 

After a while of staying like that, my tears subsided and Ilooked up to Kenny who was about 6cm taller then me.

He grabbed the stuff I had and put it on the bed. 

"You can stay here if you want." Kenny said, looking down at me.

"Thanks but what about your parents?"  
"They don't care they are too busy at the club anyway." He smiled.

"Ohh" I frowned.

I flopped down on Kenny's bed. I must have fallen asleep, 'Cause I woke up sometime later to Kenny poking my face.

"Time for dinner. you hungry?" he asked me.  
"No. I feel sick." I said hugged my stomach.  
"Guilt?"  
"I don't know."  
"Dude, you need to ring Tweek, his really messed up, he was on the phone before crying his eyes out. Why did you say that to him?"  
"I don't know if I can face him, even on a phone."  
"Well why not?"  
"I just cant, Kenny!"  
"Fine. Be a jerk. I though you were better then that, Craig."  
"Kenny..." He stormed out of the room.

I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I didnt cry, I couldn't cry. I turned on the TV and just watched a while till Kenny came throught the doors holding two plates.

"Here, hope you're hungry." Kenny smiled shoving a plate of food in my face.  
"I told you i wasnt.."  
"Too bad you should eat it."

I wasnt hungry, I didn't eat it. I just poked at it with my fork. Kenny had finshed and took my plate out with his. 

He came back with two drinks. I drank mine, handing the empty cup to Kenny. 

I laid back down facing away from him. I was still laying on his bed closest to the wall and he was sitting next to me. I felt tears run down my face again. DAMN EMOTIONS! 

I feel like a fucking pregnant women! I felt The blond lean on me and he rested his head on mine just laying there stroking my arm.  
"Craig, please don't cry. You love him, don't you?" I barried my head in the pillow.  
"Yes!" I yelled. 

I was annoyed he'd ask me that.  
His body lift off mine, the TV turned off, so did the light. Then Kenny laid on me and started rubbing my arm again.

Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm going off.  
"Ohh fuck off!" Kenny yelled, beating the shit out of the alarm clock.  
"Time to get up. Don't wanna be late." Kenny said with a stretch.

I drag myself out of bed and got dressed. We left a bit early so I could talk to Tweek. 

We arrived at the bus stop but Tweek wasnt there. The bus arrived.  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!" Fuck, i hate Mrs. Crabtree.

We arrive at school and Clyde and I went straight to our locker, where we met Token who was waiting.

"Hey guys, bout time you got here. Wheres Tweek?" He asked.

"What? you mean he isnt...here?" I asked kind of confused, Tweek ALWAYS comes to school...  
"Umm no..." Token said.  
'Shit' I mentally thought, looking around hoping he was around.  
"Umm..yeah...I gotta go, gotta see bebe." Clyde said Smugly.  
"Yeah alright go see that slut, Clyde"  
"Haha yeah okay -HEY" 

...Clyde is so slow sometimes.

Token laughs hysterically. I didn't even smile. I felt really bad for Tweek. 

Days passed and still no Tweek! Where was he? Maybe I should call him? No! I can't just ring up and be like 'ohh yeah sorry for calling you a fag but to tell you the truth i love you and i have since 3rd grade' - ahhh no!

I can't tell him! Dammit. Okay so maybe I do love Tweek, what would he say...

"OI KENNY!" I shout over to Kenny, who was walking down the hallway.  
"Sup?" He answered  
"Umm yeah I'm not coming straight home this after noon, I have to...go see Tweek."  
Kenny smiled widely.  
"Yeah alright! You gonna tell him?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Alright then see you later."  
His smile got wider, if possible, and he walked away.

The day finished, it was home time. I quickly dumped my books in my locker, grabbed my bag and ran to Tweeks place.

Tweek opened the door with a stunned look.  
"GAA! CRAIG! What are you doing here?"  
"I want to apologise for what I said, Tweek."  
"Ohh okay."  
"How have you been?"  
"Okay I guess...and you?"  
"Not bad..I guess"  
I bit my bottom lip and came out with it  
"TWEEK, I LOVE YOU!"  
Tweek stared at me wided eyed and in shock. he then smiled.  
"Prove it."  
Umm what..did he just say..  
"pro-prove it?"  
Tweek smiled, the most adorable smile I've ever seen on his lips  
"Yes, Craig, if you love me...prove it.."  
So I kissed him.

"CRAIG TUCKER!" I hear yelling behind me.  
I turned around to come face to face with my dad.  
"Holy shit!"  
"No, NO!"  
He walked up on Tweek's veranda where we were and he back handed me in the face. I heard Tweek gasp.

"YOU!" He turned to Tweek.  
"You turned my son into a fucking faggot! A fag in the Tucker family? No! you're a no good dirty rotton fag, all fags deserve to die, you know! all of them, you, Tweek, midas well dig your own fucking grave, you feral child! How the fuck did your parents raise you-"  
"DAD! STOP IT! OKAY!" I cut him off.

"I have no son..."  
He hits me in the face again.

It was that moment that I remembered something, i start to laugh. Dad and Tweek look at me like I was crazy or something.

I turn to dad.  
"If listening to Taylor Swift taught me anthing it would be this,  
'you know you got a mean streak, makes me run for cover when your around but heres to you and your temper'

during the last line..I flipped my dad off and turned around to give Tweek a passionant kiss. I pulled back and turned around to look at my dad's face...pure disgust.

I grabbed Tweeks hand and ran down the street, looking back, I saw my dad walk in the opposite direction to us.  
STUPID HOMOPHOBIC PRICK!  
"OMG I LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED!" Tweek yells with panic.  
I laugh and kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have re-written the whole thing, but I'm incredibly lazy, so instead I changed a few bits and pieces, but kept this tragic writing I wrote when I was 16. Whoops!


End file.
